


Hazy Moments

by SamuraiKanda



Series: Yuuvi Week 2018 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Day 2, Fog, Laviyuuweek2018, M/M, Memories, yuuvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: Kanda and Lavi are on a mission. Little do they know about the skill this certain Akuma activates against them [Laviyuu Week - Day 2 Fog]





	Hazy Moments

Damned. Actually, he never expected to end up in such a situation at all. First he only expected to deal as usual with the sighting of some Level 1 Akuma around a small town somewhere in the western parts between Poland and Ukraine. But not to be toyed around by such an intelligent Level 3 being able to create and manipulate fog. So for him as a skilled fighter with the sword this is an opponent grating dangerously at his thin nerves. On top of it he got separated from the stupid rabbit and the Finders he went on this mission in the first place.  
  
 _„Itai, itai..... damned Jiji, that really hurts. Why do you always have to punch me so hard?“_  
 _„So that you will for sure learn how to show some more respect towards your Elder“_  
  
 _is he hearing while blinking away the upcoming tears, starring with a grim pout at the old man in front of him. He might still be a kid, but still he feels like constantly punished for even the simplest things. „Still, they had no right at all to act this way“ is now his reply as he gazes away, the pout still resting on his face. „I know how you feel about this. But our job is to not interfere at all. We are Bookmen and therefore here to record what is happening“ is he hearing the old man now saying and he bites firmly his lips. Back than, when he agreed to become a Bookman after being saved by this man, he never expected to face such cruel moments at all._  
  
For a moment he isn‘t so sure what it was. But he recognized the old man and the red-haired boy quite fast. Lavi and Bookman. So why would he suddenly get a glimpse into the mysterious past of the trainee Bookman while trying to figure out how to escape the fog and how to destroy the Akuma? He quickly shakes his head, closes his eyes and focuses on a near-by sound. Firmly he presses his lips together as he picks up a struggled scream of pain. As he starts to run into a certain direction, a slight ,Che‘ escapes his lips as he finds himself suddenly in a scenario again, that against his will feels all to familiar for him.  
  
 _An exhausted young red-head standing close to the shore of a small river while he‘s being attacked by an Akuma. Desperation and Pain are clearly visible inside the emerald-green eye as he tries to dodge the incoming attack without even activating his Innocence at all. „Lavi, please, kill me right now before I turn completely into an Akuma“ is he hearing right now these words directed at him and a big lump rests now inside his throat. This Finder was one of the first to accept him under this name inside the Black Order. The last two years they spent a lot of time being together on missions and now he has to face his friend turning into what Exorcists are sent out to destroy._  
  
 _„Gouka Kaijin, Hiban“ is he shouting right now, his voice still shaky, a few tears now running down his cheeks and a giant snake born within the flames rolls towards the Akuma and right there he has to watch how his attack simply incinerates the body of the Akuma. All that is left is a mere pile of ash and a sharp pain inside his chest he isn‘t even able to comprehend with. „Farewell, Doug. May you rest in peace now“ is all he says while wiping away his tears, staring at the pile of ash, then he turns around in order to head to the next village in this area._  
  
Shortly a hand forms a fist and he doesn‘t understand himself at all as to why he‘s suddenly confronted inside this fog with parts of Lavis past. Wait. Could it be, that this is some kind of side-effect on his senses? „Fight on, Lavi“ is he mumbling right now as he nearly blocks an attack and only there he notices some of the Science Department acting as if they were some mindless zombies.  
  
 _„Is it no longer your achievement to become Bookman?“ is he hearing the words coming from his former persona Deak as he simply grits his teeth, decides to close his eye and focus. With his eye closed he won‘t fall at all for this mere illusion in the first place. Better he attacks before being attacked. „I do still want to become Bookman“ is his answer right now since a part of him knows he had started to form strong bonds of friendship as Lavi. Especially one particular person within the Black Order has grown very dear to him next to Allen and Lenalee. Just as he sees Yuu right in front of him and Mugen this close in piercing his body, he simply gives up._  
  
 _Because honestly he‘d never bring himself up to ever harm this dark-haired beauty at all. Yuu is so much alike to him. Besides, being just how the old Panda wants him to be without bonds and emotions, simply the thought of being without those important to him is unbearable for him. Therefore he rather gives himself up than to live a life as empty shell without having Yuu and the Others around._  
  
A slight growl escapes his throat right now. Somehow the urge to knock some sense into this stupid rabbit surges now through his entire body. But at the same time a frown shortly rests on his face. Is this all what the red-head really endured on his own? As he closes his eyes for a short moment, he picks now up the sound of a hammer hitting the ground. This helps him for sure to find his way out of here. Right as he reaches the plaza the Akuma shows up from a wall of fog with a devilish expression. „Mugen, activate, Nigentou“ is he saying right now running towards the enemy and for the first time it feels like he starts to understand the young man behind the always so easy-going behavior.  
  
„Tenban: Kaitei Raiten“  
„Hakka Tourou“  
  
is now coming at the same time from the red-head and himself as they manage to attack finally the firm body of the Akuma right in the moment the fog finally starts to clear due to the appearance of Lenalee.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
„Yuu, I didn‘t mean at all to pry into your past, please, you have to believe me“ is he hearing right now as he glares right at the red-head, who acts now like he did something forbidden. A short ,Che‘ is all that escapes his lips as he simply turns around and walks gracefully away. So it was obviously due to that damned fog the Akuma emitted he learned a bit more as to why this stupid rabbit is most of the time pretending to be in good spirits. „Wait, Yuu, are you mad at me?“ is he now hearing after a while the trainee Bookman asking him and for a short moment he‘s for sure astonished for the current behaviour of the younger one.  
  
„Only that you Idiot gave away to the enemy where your weakness lies“ is his only response as he hits him now with Mugen still sheated and shortly glares at him. Then he turns away, closes his eyes and sighs shortly. He still doesn‘t understand at all as to why he was able to have a glimps into the past the red-head is keeping all to himself. But one thing for sure. He won‘t allow this stupid rabbit to ever give up again. Not as long as he, Kanda Yuu is still alive.


End file.
